Cody's Portal
by XeroXZero
Summary: Everything in Cody's life was wrong, lost the girl, lost his friends and lost his life, but when he discovers a gun...Read...


**OKAY I know, I should be working on my other two stories, but I have a perfectly good reason!,**

**I been anticipating Portal 2, by plying portal 1!, and it is freaking hard, I got portal 2 and it blows my mind, any who, I got my mind wrapped around Portal, thank you vaulve, I salute you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Total Drama Series, Nor do I own Vaulve's "Portal" and "Portal 2", so in all, I do not own any rights to anything!**

**So enjoy the Story, and be informed,**

**Even though Half-Life is envolved with Portal, there will (sadly) no aliens, cocubines, Gordon freemon, or anything else in the Half-Life series,**

_It was a silent night on a un-named mountain, Cody was Gracefully looking at the un-disturbed forest, it was the only forest near Toronto, _

_Cody quickly pulled a large Band-aid off his cheek_

"Stupid Duncan, he can't even calculate the difference of mass and velocity!" Cody Growled, taking another Band-Aid off,

_After a small skirmish of Band-Aids Cody could see the forest, there used to be a rumor that there used to be a old Science facility, many people have come to find a ruin but some never return_

_._

_Only to add to the creepy-ness to the forest,_

_Cody once again look at the Moon-lighted forest_

_After a while, Cody got up and said_

"Good bye…. Friend"

_He started walking back to the town_

_But then suddenly he tripped_

"GAHHHH!"

_Down the mountain_

"OWW F*** OWWWWW!"

_face plating into a tree Cartoon style_

"CAN THIS GET ANY WORST!"

_Now in the 2.5 seconds a Large-Sinister robot herd this, and opened a small hole_

_._

_._

_._

_In with, Cody fell into_

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Cody said falling into a seemingly endless pit

_Onto a Ariel Faith Pad…_

_._

_._

_. Going all the way back up as the hole closed after he hit the same tree, Also Cartoon-Style_

_But one second before the hole closed up, a small gun came out_

_Now this gun wasn't like any other guns,_

_It never runs out of ammo_

_It never needs to reload,_

_It doesn't even shoot bullets_

_But what it does is shoot Portal_

_The Portals can be shot at anything_**[1]**

_Cody landed on the portal gun_

_Crying in pain, and trying to remember what just happened_

_Once Cody regained his sanity and conscience he noticed the Gun_

"Wh….what the hell is this…" Cody asked…

_Suddenly a small robotic voice was heard as if it answered Cody's Question _

"This is an Aperture Science Enrichment Center Piece of Technology, This is the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, Or Shortly The Portal gun!, you can twist the dimensions with this gun-gun-gun-guuuuuunnnnn" the voice powered down and the gun glowed blue

"W-What the hell" Cody asked

"DEPLOYING PORTAL IN 3...2.…1!" The voice went back on and shot a Blue Sphere Completely blue

"Please pick the Aperture Science Enrichment Portal Device and Switch to 'Orange Shooting'! and aim at a area not controlled by blue!" the voice continued

_It took a while to Cody to process the information but he slowly picked it up_

_The front of the gun slowly turned from Blue to Orange, Cody aimed it at the Ground, _

_Quickly the Orange Sphere showed the area of where the Blue Sphere,_

_Cody slowly put his arm into the Orange Sphere_

_._

_._

_._

_His arm went right though it, Cody look at where the blue Sphere was and saw an arm stick out,_

_Cody (both freaked and amazed) pulled his arm, _

_Accidentally dropping the Portal Gun_

_Again the voice came out_

"we at Aperture Science Enrichment Center would like to remind you that the Portal gun is not a toy and cost more that-" the voice instantly changed from robotic to human "INSERT TESTER TOWN HERE" the voice went back to robotic "Salary combined, if the portal guns is remotely touches water and/or breaks you will be deducted 5 science points from the finale score…..

Along with death"

_Cody freaked at what the gun just said…. He should just leave it there_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But then again… why would he ignore fate and leave it there_

_Cody picked up the gun and put it in his back pack_

_He continue his was back home_

_A new adventure that would Certainly be to much to handle_

"_Now…. Now is the time….."_

**Hopefully this can get the portal awesomeness out of my head for at least a week**

**The cake is a lie**

**Or the Deer**

**Oh hi companion cube!**

**Wait what….why do you have a knife**

**What are you doing OH GOD OH GODDD NOOOO**

**-end chapter one/prologue**


End file.
